


The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN - Fic

by Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)



Category: Halo, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Because the pinch hitter got bored, Deliberate Badfic, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, God pinch hitter you are such a debbie downer!, Or maybe endings of any sort are meaningless, She's given up on pinch hitting to go watch anime, So we're going to pretend that the non-ending is a narrative choice, Sometimes in life there are no happy endings y'know?, The Pinch Hitter Certainly Didn't!, The pinch hitter is a five year old nihilist, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a sad robot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Melancholy of the Orange SPARTAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319614) by Anonymous. 



Once upon a time there was a sad robot and he was very sad so he went to find something that would make him happy and he saw a tiger and it said "RAAAAAARR!"

But that did not make the sad robot happy because he was scared and then the sad robot went to the shop and he buyed a orange. But the orange did slipped out of his hand in to the drain.

Then the sad robot saw two fairies called Alex and Erin yeah and then we found a pattern and he wanted to step in the right pattern "RAAAAAAR" and next he saw a dragon. And the dragon said "RAAAAAAAARR" and he breathed fire.

That did not make the sad robot happy. It made him scared.

And then he went to the big library. He buyed a book about dinosaurs or something. That did not make the sad robot happy.


End file.
